


Breeding Season

by Novaflame



Series: Breeding Season [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaflame/pseuds/Novaflame
Summary: Vos is in heat, and is pestering Tarn, and Tarn tried to discourage him, but being in his own breeding cycle, he caved in and eventually they sparkbond and propose for conjunx ritus.





	

Breeding Season

Chapter one: Unexpected tension.

Vos was writhing in desperation, its late, he tries to recharge, but his valve and spike keep tingling and throbbing hard, he stroked and massaged his spike, and stimulated his valve vigorously for several overloads, and its never enough, he is exhausted but unable to rest, he needed help with easing his arousal, he realized he has entered into a breeding cycle, and the only quick way out is to be sparked up.

/Slag, this is fragging embarassing, I feel like a cheap buy bot, I suppose I should pay the boss a visit./ Vos muttered to himself in Primal Vernacular.

Vos slowly got up, tried taking a cold shower in the wash racks, trying to cool himself that way, hoping this will deal with the arousal, and his overheated frame, but no luck, the most it did was clean his mess off of him, the moment the cool water hit him, the water ran off of him hot, and did nothing to cool him off. Vos simply accepted the fact that he was overheated, and in a rather intense breeding cycle, the gunformer gently dried himself off and left his room and slowly and silently approached Tarns room, a tricky proposition, he quietly opened the door, the large tank former was sleeping, till Vos crawled in, Tarn was not asleep anymore after that.

“What do you want, whom ever this is, your playing a dangerous game, show yourself.” Tarn rumbled low in his vocalizer.

Vos crawled over him and nuzzled him, Tarn was perplexed, he realized it was only Vos being up to his tricks again.

/Vos, why pray tell are you in here when you should be recharging in your own quarters?/ Tarn said in Primal Vernacular.

/I can not sleep, I think I am entering a breeding cycle, I need your thick spike and your gentle servo to help ease the pressure and help me cool off./ Vos whimpered in Primal.

/Oh for frag sakes, of all the times...... I am not in the mood Vos. Go bug Kaon, or Tess or Helex, I am sure that Helex will help you./ Tarn grumbled grumply, he simply did not like being bothered this late into a recharge cycle, even though he himself thinks he might be entering into his own breeding cycle.

/but I don't want them, I want you, please?/ Vos whimpered desperately.

/No Vos, go bug the others./ Tarn growled, he was getting very irritated at this point.

/but.....Tarn, I really want it to be you, please?/ Vos whined, his musk now filling the air, he was desperately horny to the point of grinding against his leg and mewling like a buy bot in heat.

Tarn rolled his optics, this was not like Vos at all, he is usually well behaved, but if he is acting up like this, perhaps he was best to give the rifle what he wanted or else he will never get any rest.

/Fine, I will frag you, but you must promise me to let me be afterwards./ Tarn said while picking up Vos and taking him into his arms and began to stroke him seductively.

Vos wriggled into his arms, he realized the boss was teasing him, getting him very turned on, this was hardly necessary, his valve was already soaking wet and ready for action. Tarn however simply kept stroking over his tender frame, he was so aroused that it was unbearable, Vos simply accepted it as the tankformer making an attempt to actually get him so riled up that when he does overload, he will be sated, he sighed and leaned into the touches, he loved the feelings that were being stroked into him, and he always loved it when Tarn laid on the touches to make him feel good, he even rumbled his vocalizer using a special frequency which in itself made him feel very good, instead of hurting him and snuffing his spark out, it caused incredible pleasure to sing through his circuits.

/Oh frag, TARN! That feels beautiful, please, give me more!/ Vos moaned loudly, the pleasure was surging through his neural net like a fine vintage highgrade.

/yes, I know my little rifle, I am doing this to make you feel so aroused that when I overload you, you will be very sated, at least I hope so, I wanna get some rest, but I may end up making you want more, if that is the case, I will let it be known I will be sleeping in later than normal, to ensure that no body bothers me, I will place Kaon in charge while I rest after stuffing you./ Tarn said while nuzzling his faceplate.

Vos was moaning loudly as his spike and valve paneling finally slid open with a soft his and a click, and his spike pressurized and was already throbbing and three times its normal length and four times its normal width, he was long and thick for a little mech. And Tarn simply began to rub it slowly and softly, while lightly stroking over his anterior node, making Vos whimper and moan as he was slowly worked into a passionately quivering mess of pleasure and lust.

/Taaaaarn! Oh frag Tarn! That feels perfect./ Vos mewled.

/Yes Vos, it should, I am doing this because you need it, and I will admit, I think I need it too, I my self am in my own breeding cycle, mind you, I have the need to spike someone, not take the spike, so it seems its best that we take what was given to us, and perhaps, will you bond with me on this night?/ Tarn asked.

Tarn had always felt such special feelings for Vos, but he did not know if the gunformer felt the same way about him. Now he knows, why else did he come to Tarn when he could easily have Kaon, Tesarus an Helex are both simply too large a mech to penetrate him, And yet Tarn, while he was a large mech still, was not the largest, the largest would be Tesarus, and second largest is Helex, but Tarn, he was large, but not so large as to hurt Vos, at least not anymore, he had stretched the small rifle out as he gave the smaller bot some recreational fraggings, but this time, this time will be different, this was not a recreational frag session, this was something more, something special, something very intimate and tender, this was love.

/Tarn.....I..I never knew you had such feelings for me, yes, I will bond with you tonight./ Vos answered.  
Vos leaned in to the warm embrace as the singer of death began to stroke his spike slowly, all the while fingering his tender valve. He started with one thick digit, causing Vos to moan and whimper softly, he was loving this, he usually got a quick, wild frag, and a fast overload, but tonight, he was being treated to something decadent, something precious, something very special indeed, he was receiving slow, passionate foreplay, something he never really got from his larger companion, he has had fun with Kaon, and he was willing to give fore play, and he knew how much volts to give to make the facing session extra fun and pleasurable, but it never quite felt like this, he was purring softly against Tarns chest plate while the tankformer stroked his spike slowly still, and then inserted a second digit to stretch him out. Vos mewled in pleasure as he felt that wonderful stretch of being filled by something thick and girthy.

/Oooh Tarn, you are so skilled with that, please, give me more./ Vos mewled.

/Of course, I can give you more dear Vos./ Tarn said while wriggling and scissoring his digits inside of the tight valve before inserting a third, then wriggling three digits inside of the sensitive valve, tickling those sensitive nodes.

/Slag Taaaaaaarn! Too good, that's too good, faster, harder, more pleasure, please, more pleasure./ Vos cried out, he was desperate, he was loving this and began to roll his hips into those tickling digits.

Tarn began to caress that sensitive anterior node, making the rifle gasp and groan, this was all a treat for the gunformer, he had been so loyal to the cause, he decided that this would be more than a reward, this would be an honor, he would have the tankformers protection as his sparkmate, Tarn also intended on taking it a step further and make the rifle his Conjunx Endura, he would have to go through the four steps for him. Intimacy, Disclosure, Prooference, and Devotion, the four steps of the Conjunx Ritus, right now, they are being more intimate than before, he gave Vos slow, passionate foreplay whereas he would normally just prepare him then frag him silly, but right now, he just wants Vos to enjoy the tender touches he was giving him.

/Of course, I will give you more, though, I want to ask you something, will you be more than a sparkmate with me? Will you be my Conjunx Endura?/ Tarn said, offering the even greater gift a lover could give, not just his spark, but to become bonded as conjunx's.

Vos's optics teared up, he could not believe it, the mech he had his optics on just made the move, to propose for the Conjunx Ritus, he began to writhe pleasurably as his lover's digits wriggled faster and faster, giving him more pleasure, he also felt his thumb digit brushing harder and faster on his anterior node, making him moan and groan loudly.

/Yes, oh yes Tarn, my beloved Tarn, I love you so much, I always hoped for this day, I did not know if you wanted me in that way, but this proved that your feelings for me were true, that it was more than just a professional relationship between brother's in arms, that you truly loved me dearly./ Vos said.

/Thank you, we are already doing the first part of the ritus itself, you noticed that before, I would just get you wet and stretched before sticking it in, not really taking my time to get you really turned on? Well, this is the first act, the act of intimacy, I am making sure you are feeling really turned on and feeling special on this special night./ Tarn explained.

/Really? We already started the Ritus? Oh Tarn, I love you, I love you so much./ Vos said, he was choked with emotion that his lover was in fact giving him his love, and had already initiated the Conjunx Ritus, giving him the act of intimacy.

Tarn continued to stroke and massage Vos's spike, making him buck into his servo, he was so turned on now, and Tarn realized that he was well stretched and ready to be bred. Tarn slowly stroked his anterior node making him mewl and writhe under the soft, gentle touch of Tarns large servos.

/That's it Vos, relax and accept my spark, open up for me and trust in this special bond between lovers./ Tarn said as he laid Vos down and stroked his mesh gently before entering him.

He slowly entered him, his spike was throbbing with desire and love, then as Vos wriggled gently underhim, he thrust in fast but lovingly.

/Yes, oh yes, I trust in the special bond between us, I shall open up to you as you open up to me./ Vos said as he quivered around the hot spike that entered his valve, their chest plates opened, and their sparks were exposed to one another.

Tarn leaned in and their sparks merged, together, causing a surge of pleasure as they moaned and groaned while Tarn thrusted gently into Vos, Vos realized that Tarn, when he wants to be, can be a gentle giant, and Vos was very thankful of this, he wriggled under Tarns gentle ministrations while nuzzling into him and holding him close to his frame.

/Oooooh Vos, your quivering with pleasure, I will continue to thrust gently into you, because I can tell your loving what I am doing to you, though I know your going to love it when I do THIS to you as well./ Tarn said as he began to grind into him slowly, and passionately, he nuzzled the smaller mech underneath him.

/Fraaaag, its too good, so very good, more, please more!/ Vos mewled in Primal Vernacular.

Tarn began to grind more vigorously into him, his warm plating made Vos's spike feel really sensitive and swollen, and it tingled pleasurably, and his anterior node got plenty of pleasure from being massaged by his plating as well, Vos began moving in time with his thrusts to stimulate his aching spike and valve even more intensely. Suddenly, Vos was growing much, much warmer and suddenly he felt a hot overload wash over him, triggering a huge overload from Tarn, their sparks were now synchronized with one another.

/Oh Vos! I....I....Oh frag! I'm overloading! Oohh Vos, my beautiful Vos! I love you so much, I cannot stop thrusting into you, I do not want this to end just yet!/ Tarn moaned in Primal Vernacular, something he knows that Vos was more comfortable with and can understand perfectly without translation errors.

Tarn was gushing so hard into Vos's tight valve, the pulsing of his thick spike could be felt as it pumped rope, after thick, juicy gushing rope of transfluids into Vos's tight, clenching valve, Vos thrashed and writhed under the titillating sensations that Tarn was giving him.

/Taaaaaaaaaarn! Oh frag, Tarn, that feels amazing, oh, this is the best overload ever, I do not want this to end!/ Vos mewled as he overloaded hard around Tarns engorged spike, his lubricants mixing with Tarns transfluids. Vos was thrashing and wriggling under those ticklish sensations in his valve and spike.

Vos's own spike was gushing hard, Tarn reached between them and wrapped a servo around Vos's overloaded spike and began to stroke it lovingly, causing an even bigger rush of pleasure to envelope Vos, Vos whined under the intense sensations being stroked into his gushing spike.

/Nnnnnngh, oh frag Tarn, that's too much, its too sensitive, please do not stop, its too pleasurable to stop now!/ Vos whined and moaned lustfully as his lover massaged his gushing spike, suddenly, their bodies locked up as a sudden explosion of pleasure rushed through every circuit and every sensory node in their bodies and their spikes suddenly let loose a single, long gush of transfluids and Vos's valve clamped down on that thick, sensitive, swollen spike crammed deep inside of it, Tarn was cramping his hips into that even tighter valve as he roared passionately in ecstasy.

/Raaaaaaaaaaaagh! Oh frag Vos! That is intense, Oh beloved Vos, I love you, I love you so much, do not stop clenching like that, its fragging tight and my spike is gushing endlessly into it./ Tarn roared and moaned as his whole frame shook with delightful pleasure.

Vos was gripping Tarns treads while nuzzling his neck, his intakes were hitching hard now, the pleasure had overtook him as he continued overloading so hard around Tarns now incredibly enlarged spike.

/Tarn, Oh Tarn, Taaaaaaaarn!/ Was all Vos could say as he was totally fritzed out of his processor with pleasure, he had never experienced pleasure this intense before.

Tarn was cramping his hips faster and faster until suddenly there was a hard explosive pulse in his spike and suddenly it was over, Vos felt the same sudden explosion of pleasure as it shot through his systems as well.

/Oooooh Voooooos! Aaaaah, its too good, soo very pleasurable./ Tarn said as he sighed in relief, that was incredible, he was still horny though, and soon enough he began to move his hips slowly again, his sparkchamber still exposed, he wanted to go for another session of spark merging, he loved Vos so much.

/Aaaaah Tarn! Yes, more! Mooooore!/ Vos moaned as he felt Tarn thrusting into him again, he was ultra sensitive, and felt the love in his lovers spark as he basked in Tarns glow.

/Of course Vos, I will give you more, I will give you as much as you want my beloved Vos./ Tarn murmured into Vos's audial.

/I love you Tarn, I love you with all of my spark./ Vos said as he wriggled under the renewed sensations his spike and valve were enduring, Tarn was still stroking and stimulating the rifles swollen, engorged spike, making it throb pleasurably under those gentle, massaging strokes.

/I love you too Vos, Mmmm, oh yes, these sensations are so decadent and luxerious, I can not stop thrusting into you, these sensations are perfection itself./ Tarn moaned, he was overtaken by perfect pleasure, and wanted more.

Tarn began to thrust rhythmically into Vos's waiting valve, adding some very sexy motions to his thrusts, Vos was mewling again in pleasure, as the sensations overwhelmed Vos.Tarn moaned loudly as he thrusts hard and deep, pleasuring his valve gently while pleasuring his spike with his gentle servos.

/Oh Vos, This feels perfect, I love you so much Vos, please keep clenching around me while I thrust into you and stroke your tender spike./ Tarn cried out as he felt those first tell tale tingles that herald his impending overload.

/Oh Tarn! I love you so much, please, keep thrusting like that, its so sensuous and intense, please, do not stop!/ Vos moans loudly, he writhed and wiggled under Tarns erotic thrusts.

/Ooooh fraaaag! I....I...Oh Slag Vos I'm overloading so hard./ Tarn roared loudly.

/Aaaah, ooooh slag Taaaaaarn! I'm overloading so hard! I love you Tarn, keep thrusting fast and hard inside of me./ Vos keened loudly as he overloaded hard.

Vos and Tarn were grunting and moaning as Tarn passionately thrusted hard into his valve. Suddenly, there was a powerful, endless gush of transfluids that made Tarn roar even louder. Tarns spike pounded and gushed hard and powerfully into Vos's tender valve, which quivered rapidly, vibrating and tickling Tarns hot spike. Making it tingle and convulse into him, gushing mercilessly as Vos's hot valve spasmed and tickled as that hot spike rubbed sensitive nodes, stroking, tickling, pleasuring his valve, making it tickle, throb and tingle under those luxurious pleasures Tarns swollen spike rubs into his valves nodes. Vos's servos scrabbles over Tarns heated frame, he nuzzled Tarn gently, as Tarn stroked Vos's gushing spike, making him moan loudly. After a few more minutes of pounding pleasurable overloaded bliss, they eventually dies down, and Tarn laid down next to Vos, giving him loving, gentle cuddles as their spikes softened and their spark chambers closed.

/I love you Tarn./ Vos whispered softly.

/I love you Vos./ Tarn said while nuzzling Vos lovingly.

Chapter 2: Sparked.

After a few weeks, Vos was moody, always horny, and fueling more frequently, much to Tarns dismay, he decided to take Vos to Nickle for a check up.

“Nickle, I am worried about Vos, I want you to take a look at him, run whatever scans you need to pinpoint the problem.” Tarn said, suddenly, he remembered he had overloaded hard while sparkmerging with Vos, he realized, he might be sparked.

“Nickle, I remembered something, he might actually be sparked up, I did interface with him while sparkbonding with him as part of the Conjunx Ritus. I know, I know, Primus has no place in the DJD, but if it matters to you, I did not mention Primus, but simply used a more decepticon friendly version, one where it is considered a special bond, rather than sacred bond of primus.” Tarn said.

“I see, well, I will scan him, and see how far along he is, and I will suggest you adjust his rations, and by adjust his rations, whenever he hungers for fuel, you let him fuel up, we will send Tesarus to mine more energon so we could refine it into good quality energon for Vos.” Nickle said, explaining to Tarn what needs to be done.

“Very well, I understand.” Tarn said while stroking Vos's sensitive frame.

Nickle began to scan Vos's gestation tank, and sure enough, it showed he was carrying, right now, they are but sparks in his gestation tank, but soon, a his body will form a new protoform body around this tender spark, he carried three sparks, this could pose a problem, Vos was carrying not one, not two, but three sparks that may become tankformers, and Vos is such a small frame mech.

“Well, he is carrying, there are three sparks in his gestation tank, I am worried though, your a large mech, and he is not, there is no telling how many of these sparklings will be tankformers, and how many will be a rifle like him.” Nickle said to Tarn.

“Oh.... What is our options here?” Tarn said while holding Vos while gently stroking over his frame and gestation tank, illiciting a soft coo from the gunformer.

“well, I could suggest Termination, but I have a feeling that would cause Vos to become distraught, so that is not advised, we could carry the sparklings for as long as we can, then place them in an external gestation tank as they become larger, to ensure survival of both carrier and sparklings, so that they do not run out of space in the gestation tank while they continue to grow big and strong. Now there are risks, like they will lack Vos's immuno-nanites to protect them from infections, we could see about trying to carry them to term, and hope that he survives it, there is also the prospect of delivering a little early and placing them in incubators, which I will have to build for him. That way They have a chance at survival, providing them with the care they need, and I will ensure they will thrive till they are ready to be given to you and Vos. This option provides the greatest chance of survival.” Nickle said.

“Well, I think the best option is to carry the sparkling as long as we can, once they reach a survivable size, we induce labor and deliver the sparklings and provide them with what we need to ensure survival. I only pray they are strong enough, because we can not afford weaklings in our ranks, not with the war, perhaps once the war is over and we win, we can permit more leniency, but we can not afford it right now, I can only pray that these sparklings survive and are strong enough to endure being born prematurely.” Tarn said while cuddling Vos.

“Very well, there is still a risk, but its greatly reduced, this has the highest rate of survival, I will do everything I can to help the sparklings not only survive, but thrive as well.” Nickle explained.

“Thank you, is there anything you can offer Vos for now?” Tarn asked.

“Here, add this to his energon, it contains all the minerals he will require to ensure a healthy carrying, and to help the sparklings form and make them stronger, this will ensure they will survive being sparked prematurely.” Nickle said.

“Thank you, this will help things out.” Tarn said.

Vos was snuggling and chirring softly. Tarn picked him up and carried him to his room, allowing the gunformer to rest and relax for the time being.

/So the sparklings will have to be delivered early?/ Vos asked.

“Yes, I know there are risks, but the other options held greater risks, the benefits of this option outweigh the risks in this, and Nickle did give you additives for your energon to promote good sparkling health.” Tarn said while hugging Vos.

/Thank you Tarn./ Vos said as Tarn held him close.

“You are welcome Vos, spend some time resting, your energy reserves are going to be taxed greatly during the duration of your carrying.” Tarn explained.

Vos nodded and snuggled into his blankets and smiled, they now live in the same living quarters, Vos and began to purr his engines softly, feeling the warmth of the blankets enveloping his body, warming and soothing it as he rested.

Chapter 3: Early Delivery.

Many megacycles past, and Vos's gestation tank was getting dangerously big, and there was still many megacycles to go before the normal gestation period to end, Vos was not feeling the greatest, he had been purging every morning for a long time, had been desperately horny, but also very weak, Vos had been taken from behind to ensure that the sparkling does not get crushed under its sires weight. Vos was due for another check up, the incubators had been built and prepared for when the sparklings would need to be delivered early.

“Well Vos, its time to pay Nickle another Visit, you done injecting your energon into your fuel intake line?” Tarn said, asking if he had finished his meal.

/yes, I have, I feel too weak to get myself there, could you carry me?/ Vos said, his optics cast a tired gaze in Tarns direction.

“Very well, I can do that, only because your putting a lot of your strength into the sparklings growing inside of you.” Tarn said while picking Vos up.

Tarn carried Vos gently as he took him to the med bay, Nickle was fully expecting Vos to visit him that day.

“I see your here and you brought Vos with you, that is good, I will be running a scan on your gestation tank, because you look too full right now.” Nickle said.

Nickle ran the scans and found that two of the sparklings were large tankformers, and one was a gunformer, and would more than likely be a rifle, the smaller sparkling was not in the best of situations, the larger sparklings would more than likely be taking up lots of nurishment from the carrier, and taking up a lot of room that would have helped the smaller sparkling grow. It was clear that if they were to save all three, they would have to be sparked today.

“Well Vos, good news and bad news, bad news is, the two tankformers are taking up a lot of space, and the gunformer that is growing inside of you is in a loosing battle for space, good news is, we will be delivering them today and doing our best to save them.” Nickle said.

/Thank you, I had been greatly concerned for them, I was worried that at least one of them was going to not make it because of this./ Vos said as Tarn stroked over his sensitive gestation tank.

“I shall remain by his side and give encouragement to him as he pushes them out.” Tarn said.

“Oh, that's the problem, these sparklings are much to big to deliver naturally, we will be having them delivered surgically, his sparking canel is not big enough to deliver two big tankformer sparklings the natural way, so we must do it surgically.” Nickle said.

“Very well, I understand.” Tarn said as he stayed close to Vos.

/So your putting me under then?/ Vos asked.

“No, its too risky, you will be given a sensory inhibitor, to inhibit the sensation of pain, that way you will not feel it when I cut into you.” Nickle said.

Vos nodded and Nickle began administering the inhibitor through his backstrut, he began to feel numb from the chest plates down, and then she began the procedure, there were sparkbeat monitors hooked up to his chest, and his gestation tank to monitor the sparklings sparkbeats, Nickle finally made the first incision, and Vos began to become nervous, he was scared and Tarn began to stroke over Vos's frame, doing all he could to sooth him gently. Tarn held him gently while Vos just leaned into his embrace and allowed his lover to lull him to slumber. Nickle had just found the gestation tank and began to cut into it and then she began to gently remove the sparklings, the first two to be delivered were the two tank formers, then the third was the gunformer, who looked so much like Vos, Nickle then gave them their first bath and washed them gently before giving them to Vos and welding the surgical wounds shut, Vos held the sparklings close and was choked with emotion, he finally saw the little darlings for the first time, he loved them so much.

/Tarn, thank you so much, they are so adorable, though, they are too small for their frame type, I will let them bond with me, then have them placed in the incubators to grow and become bigger, stronger, and healthier./ Vos said.

The tankformers seemed very lively and affectionate, but the little rifle former was very lethargic, which is not a good sign for the little one at all, Vos was worried, the one that looked like him may not survive, but he would give him the full extent of his love none the less. Vos nuzzled the gunformer sparkling while caressing it while offering the tankformers for Tarn to hug and hold, he felt his spark sink as the little one shivered and whimpered in his arms.  
/Tarn, I am really worried about this one, I fear that this one might not make it, I do not wish to lose him, but I want him or her to thrive, please, allow Nickle to at least try to save this one.” Vos said.

“Vos, I will allow it, but if he or she shows no sign of improvement, we are to not continue to support him or her, we can not afford a weakling in our midst.” Tarn said, he knew it was painful, this was after all as much his sparkling as it was Vos, he began to stroke over the little gunformers frame, showing he does care enough to offer as much love as he can.

/I understand, but know this, if support has to be cut, I want to ensure the sparkling does not suffer the pain of starvation, I want a quick, painless end for him or her./ Vos said, his spark sinking at the mere thought of killing the sweetspark.

“I understand Vos, do not worry, I will fatten all of them up and get them ready to be released from the medbay.” Nickle said, giving Vos some hope of seeing all three sparklings alive again.

/Thank you Nickle, you have no idea how much I appreciate this./ Vos said as he handed the smallest of the triplets to Nickle to be placed in one of the incubators. Then the tankformers will be placed in two more.

Nickle then took the liberty of checking their genders, finding that the two tankformers are mechlings, and the little gunformer is a femmling.

“Vos, your tankformers are both mechlings, and the gunformer, well, its a little femmling, you have two sons and a daughter.” Nickle said while praising Vos gently.

/Really? Oh wow, a daughter and two sons, well, the twins I will name Blast Strike and Turretstorm, and the femmling I will name Nightscope./ Vos said, as he gave their designations lovingly.

“Hey, I like those names, Blast Strike and Turretstorm sound like good strong tankformer names, and Nightscope is a good name for a femme rifle.” Tarn said, his voice thick with emotion and love.

“I agree, those are very good names for them.” Nickle said.

Vos was held for a few days as he healed, and the incubators were kept close to Vos so he could watch over them during his waking hours, it also allowed him to bond with them and familierize them with his EM fields, Tarn also visited every day when he was on his break, and when he was off duty. He bonded with the sparklings, just watching them snuggle into their warm incubators. They were hooked up to machinery that monitored their systems and regulated them as well. A few megacycles later, and all three were growing strong, the little femmling, Night scope was moving around a lot more as she was given lots and lots of enriched energon, more than the twins, as they were pretty healthy as it was, they needed a good amount of energon as it was, but not nearly as much as the smaller gunformer, as she was the runt of the litter, and would need all that extra care, but now, she is strong, healthy and all three have reached full gestation size and were ready to be released into Vos and Tarns care.

Chapter 4: Parent hood.

The sparklings were now under Vos and Tarns care, and now were introduced to the rest of the team, whome were unaware that Vos was sparked up, the support that Tarn shown was his act of Proofference, he had but Disclosure and Devotion to perform for the conjunx ritus to be complete and they could call one another Conjunx Endura.

“Mmmm, they are really something, they are really affectionate and loving towards us, though it is a shame that once they are old enough to walk and talk that they will be expected to begin their training, but in all retrospect, we are not Megatron, I suspect he will be harsh on them if he were to be the one to train them and he will subject them to a lot of cruelty at a tender young age, and we will not allow that.” Tarn said, he promises that he will be tough on the sparkling, but he will not mistreat his offspring, he will push them to their limits and beyond, but he will not go as far as torture and abuse the sparklings under his care.

“Boss, had you seen Vos.....What in the pit of Unicron? Where did the sparklings come from? And where had you been Vos? We had been going nuts trying to find you.” Tesarus asked, only to find Vos and three sparklings in the room.

“simple, the sparklings belong to Vos and I.” Tarn said.

“I take you carried them Tarn?” Helex asked.

“No, Vos did.” Tarn said.

“Seriously? How could two big tankformer sparklings and one gunformer fit into Vos's gestation tank to full term?” Tesarus asked.

“Simple, they didn't, Nickle had to do a premature delivery to ensure that no problems happened, then raised them in home made incubators, and they thrived, and now look at them, they reached full size, and appear to be healthy.” Tarn said.

“Very interesting, may I hold one?” Kaon asked.

“As long as you do not accidently zap one, they will fear you if you do.” Tarn said.

Kaon smiled as he listened for their sparkbeats, which intern guides him to their position, and the one he picks up was Nightscope, who in turn nuzzles into him.

“well what do you know, he is nuzzling me.” Kaon said.

“You mean she is nuzzling you, Nightscopes a femme,” Tarn corrected.

“Wait, this little one is a femme? Well I'll be, and she looks a lot like her carrier as well.” Kaon said.

“yes, she does.” Tarn said proudly.

“I see, Boss, could Helex and I hold onto one of the tankformers?” Tesarus asked.

“I see no problem, I trust you enough not to grind up the sparklings, since you always keep it locked while around Vos and Nickle, and the others, since I know you will not harm us.” Tarn said as Tess and Helex picked up one of the twin brothers, who snuggled into them.

“Well, seems like they like us.” Helex said while stroking over the one mechlings frame as he relaxed and went into recharge.

“yeah, they are quite cute.” Tesarus said as he snuggled them close.

Vos snuggled into Tarn, he realized he wanted this, he wanted to have a family with Tarn, and he knew that he could count on auntie Nickle to care for the sparklings while they do their mission. He saw Nickle as a sister, but then again, the others saw her as a sister as well. Many weeks later, they had gotten a lead on a traitor they had been tracking for years, one whome they had given up on, they partook in their usual prehunt parties to get themselves stoked up and ready to hunt. Vos and Tarn had placed the sparklings with Nickle who agreed to take care of them, and watch over them while the mechs partied before departing for their mission, they would party till they reached their destination, so she can expect to bond with the sparklings for the time being, Vos would on ocassion pop in and check on the little ones during the times where he sobered up, and give them some carrier/creation time, Tarn too would give them some time too before going back to the resumed festivities for the day, that way the sparklings would know carrier and sire were there for them. The festivities included roughhousing, gratuitous, wild, interfacing to the point of overloading hard into one another, lots of high grade, and loud cybertronian music.

“Woo, this prehunt party is awesome boss, I didn't know you were into this kind of music to be honest.” Tesarus said.

“I'm not against it, its just not the sort of music I make a habit of listening to, but I know you boys enjoy it, and its great for getting in the mood for a good hunt, this is not a time for fine classical music like the Empyrion Suite, this is a time for wild, untamed music to bring out the beast within, to get us in the hunting spirit, and a its time to relax, have fun, and cut loose. This is our chance to unwind before the hunt, as well as to ensure mental awareness, once we get close, the highgrade is cut off from us, we must be at our sharpest, or else we will be sloppy and unsuccessful and possibly find ourselves dead when our prey finds out we are inebriated, because they will kill us if they know we were sloppy overcharged and liable to slag up. So once we are close, we are to sober up, and get our selves ready, both in mind and body and senses.” Tarn said, he let them get their wild impulses out of the way so they can focus on the job ahead without being distracted by their urges.

“Thanks boss, those traitors do not know what their missing, they could have gotten our protection, and yet they spit in our face, they fear us, when they could have gotten our assistance when the autobots attack their ship, but now, we are going to be the ones attacking them, and no decepticon in their right mind will help them, unless they themselves are liable to turn traitor, then they will be find themselves on the list right with their little buddy.” Kaon said, raising a toast to their glorious boss.

“Yeah, Victory to the Decepticons! Victory to the DJD! Glory to Tarn!” Tesarus said as he raised his cube to toast Decepticon Victory, Victory over the traitor by the DJD, and Glory to Tarn who shall lead them on the hunt.

“Yes, Victory to the Decepticons and may this hunt be successful, and may the traitors tremble with fear and make fatal mistakes as we capture them and bring them to justice for their treasonous ways.” Tarn said as he raised his drink in toast.

/For Victory and success on the hunt, Down with the traitors, Down with the treasonous cowards, Victory to the DJD./ Vos toasted.

“Victory to the DJD, Death to the traitors.” Helex toasted.

“Death to Treasonous Cowards, Death to Traitors, Victory and success to the DJD.” Kaon toasted.

The DJD slammed back their drinks and began to cheer as they became really rowdy. Tes and Helex were wrestling one another, Vos pounced Tarn and began to stroke his spike gently, and Kaon began to suck Vos[s spike. Vos whimpered lustfully under Kaons hot spike sucking, his tesla coils were discharging, which his conductive mesh channeled electricity to his denta and the discharge tickled his spike, causing Vos to moan lustfully around Tarns spike.

“Oh frag, Vos, that feels good.” Tarn moaned as his spike was thoroughly stroked by Vos.

/Frag, Kaon, please, I want you to get under me so I can stuff you hard./ Vos moaned loudly as Kaon sucked his spike hard while allowing his electrical charge to surge through his spike, causing a delicious tickling sensation to pulse through it.

Kaon finally relinquished his spike and got under him and allowed Vos to enter, allowing him to thrust into his valve, which is also charged with electricity, causing a hot buzzing charge to surge around Vos's spike, causing a hot, stimulating pleasure to course through the tender spike.

“Oh slag! Vos, your spike feels really good, keep thrusting harder into me, please! Please! It feels amazing, your spikes pulsating hard inside of me.” Kaon moaned under Vos's spike, tickling it with his electrical discharges that surged through him.

/Oh yes! Your electrified valve is stroking hot, electric pleasure into my desperate spike, I love how my spike is being electrically stimulated through your charged, conductive mesh./ Vos moaned as the discharges tickled his spike, making Vos squirm and thrust hard and fast, making both him and Kaon moan desperately while Vos stroked Tarns spike lustfully.

“Oh Vos, my beautiful Vos, please, more, give me more desperate pleasure, I love you so much.” Tarn moaned loudly.

Vos felt so turned on, and Kaon began to moan louder as he as on the verge of a powerful, electrically charged overload. Suddenly, Kaon let out a shriek in overloaded ecstasy as Vos's spike rubbed his valve nodes all the while Kaon's electrical surges tickled minute nodes too small for simple friction to stimulate which set off Vos's own overload, Vos suddenly arched his back and began to gibber nonsensically as a powerful overload sent transfluids gushing into Kaons waiting valve, causing Vos to grow more and more sensitive and swollen to the electrical impulses that tickle along his aching spike shaft, making the spike throb and tingle and gush hard inside of Kaon.

/Gaaaaaaaaaaah Pleasure, pleasure, so much pleasure, can't stop gushing, so sensitive, so pleasurable, more! More! Please more!/ Vos screamed, spouting random words of pleasure in primal vernacular, making little to no sense in any language.

Suddenly, Tarn roared as Vos's stroking quickened and sent Tarn over the edge of overload, causing a thick gush of transfluids to shower Vos and Kaon.

“Raaaaaagh! Vos, that is so intense, please, keep stroking me that fast, I love you beloved, I love you so much.!” Tarn roared loudly.

All three mechs suddenly collapsed in a pile of cuddling, writhing blissful affection. Vos nuzzled Tarn and Kaon and Tarn nuzzled Vos, all three mechs were thoroughly fritzed, they were panting their air intakes in an attempt to cool themselves down, their fans roaring into action to try and wick away a lot of the heat from their systems.

“Frag, that was intense Vos, you are a good frag, Tarn, you should let him top you some time, he feels amazing.” Kaon said while petting Tarns thigh plating.

“I should, I would love that, his valve is so tight and made me feel very good, I should experience his hot spike next.” Tarn said as he gasped and panted hard from the overload Vos gave him.

Tarn curled around Vos and Kaon while caressing them gently as they snuggled into him. A metacycle later and the festivities stopped, they were approaching their destination, now they were getting serious, the festivities were now behind them, any reckless behavior they would have had is now out of their systems, and any sexual desire they would have had was also out of their systems. A few solar cycles later and they were there.

“Its time, we will show this treasonous pile of scrap to know what happens to traitors.” Tarn said.

The DJD set out and began looking for evidence of the traitor Cryoshot, a tankformer with an icy blast, Tarn had prepared the boys for the frosty attacks by having Nickle spray them down with a thermal insulator to ensure the ice does not harm them. Cryoshot was holed up on Messentine, the idiot did not realize that this was DJD territory, strangly enough, it was pharma that noticed him, and contacted the DJD secretly, simply because he did not want tpo get on Tarns bad side, so he told him that a known traitor was hiding out in a cave, and Tarn went to hunt him down, he had a suspicion that the mech did not know that someone had already blown the whistle on him to the DJD.

“he does not know we are here, this is perfect, Pharma did a great job instilling a false sense of security for this poor bastard, he is totally unaware of us, lets wait till he goes inside for a little bit so we can catch him unaware.” Tarn said.

The DJD waited, then saw him go into the cave, and waited a few kliks to give him no reason to think that he is in any danger. After a few kliks, they got into position then stormed the cave, and captured him, he decided to execute him on site, its best to give the sparklings a sparklinghood before training them to do their job when they are mentally mature enough to become a future member of the DJD.

“Cryoshot, do you really think that the Autobots would have kept you safe? Do you not realize that Pharma works for me in a secret contract, he provides me T-Cogs, and apparently intel on traitors that come into the systems, and I do not attack the medical facility and I leave Ambulon alone, despite being in your situation, he is on the list, but is also our barganing chip to keep Pharma in line and keep him delivering on his end of the deal.” Tarn said as the DJD glared at him with wicked mischief on their face plates, they were going to have fun with this.

“What! Slag, he told me he would hide me, that back stabbing slagger, I will kill him after I murder you! You killed my sparklings, I would remain loyal if you did not murder them in cold energon. But you murdered them, you murdered them with no remorse, but you would not care, you have no sparklings, you are too cruel and sparkless for that.” Cryoshot snarled at the DJD.

“Sparkless? No sparklings? You know nothing Cryoshot, but frankly, that knowledge will die with you, I am very sorry about your young, but it had nothing to do with me, I was told to do so by Megatron, he made it clear that they were sparked to an amorous relationship with an Autobot, and that you interfaced willingly, allowing him to frag you full of his transfluids, and even became your conjunx, it would have been fine and dandy if he became a decepticon, you would be in good standing, and the sparklings would be alive, but you allowed for your conjunx endura to remain an Autobot, and you raised sparklings as Autobots, not as Decepticons, that was why we did it, but know this, they were ended quickly, they bearly felt it, I vaporized them mercifully, as they had done nothing wrong as to deserve torture, but I would have tortured you, and I will hunt your conjunx down for enabling your treachery. At least my sparklings were born to a Decepticon, and will be raised on Decepticon ideals. Now do you understand why we did what we did? It was not because we hated your sparklings, it was because they were born of treasonous acts, and thus their existence is an act of treason, and your becoming conjunx endura with an autobot without them defecting to us, that was an act of treason, so what do you say Cryoshot?” Tarn said.

“.....Slag, you have a point, but the fact is, you could have grabbed them and raised them under the Decepticon cause, I would have sooner seen them safe and alive, than to be robbed of sparklings while your aloud to have yours prosper, I swear, I will murder them and take my vengence for my little ones.” Cryoshot cried out and ran at the DJD.

/You slagger! You will not harm them, not on my cold, empty protoform./ Vos screached and attacked him.

“Vos no!” Tarn cried out and began to assist him, he did not want to see his mate die like this.

Tarn roared, utilizing his voice and vaporized his spark to save his beloved Vos, Vos deadened his audials along with the rest of the DJD.

“Slagging pit Tarn! Now how are we going to have fun?” Tesarus balked as everyone re-onlined their audials after that lethal blast of Tarns voice.

“Shut it, we can kill his mate in our usual fashion, but family comes first, he would have killed Vos, who I will be disciplining later for insubordination.” Tarn said.

/I understand, I would rather you punish me than Megatron./ Vos said.

/Yeah, your lucky, I understand why you did it, your instincts to protect your young took over, but you should have trusted in me, and not let that impulse cloud your judgment, you almost blew this./ Tarn said.

/I know Tarn, I am sorry, I should have trusted you./ Vos said.

Suddenly the mech Cryoshot was fragging saw his conjunx dead, confirming what he felt, and the DJD in their hide out.

“You slaggers, you didn't have to murder him, first you took my sparklings, now my mate, what's next, are you going to kill me too?” Prowl said, he does not often care for Decepticons, but Cryoshot was different, he was not like most Decepticons, he was actually a decent mech.

“Why Prowl, you don't understand, you doomed Cryoshot yourself, this is your fault, had you not seduced him and stuck to your own faction, you would have a family, and we would have no reason to even come after you or kill your youngling, but you seduced one of our own, you doomed your conjunx, you doomed your young, and you doomed yourself, so you got to understand that we are not to blame, its your fault alone” Tarn said in a mock sympathetic tone.

Vos shot Prowl in certain key weak points, disabling him and then kicking him square in the lower mandible to knock him out. A half hour later, he wakes up and Tesarus was looming over him.

“ya know, I would bring you into the ship, but it would hardly be appropriate to do it when we have sparklings on board, we want to raise them right, wait till they are mentally mature enough to teach them the tricks of the trade, despite what you know of us, we are like any other mech, we are only following orders. Its really nothing personal, We want what is best for our young, you wanted what was best for yours, but you made a bad choice.” Tesarus said.

“you bastard, you did not have to harm our young.” Prowl said.

“hey, the boss told you and Cryoshot the same thing I'm telling you right now, You doomed the sparklings, you doomed your mate, and you doomed yourself, you could have saved them all if you joined us.” Tesarus said.

“I will not join the Decepticons, I am not a treacherous dog who turns coat, Cryoshot accepted me for who I was and accepted me for what I believed in.” Prowl growled.

“And thus you enabled treachery in Cryoshot, you brought sparklings into the world who were doomed to die young simply because you did not defect to the Decepticons, you could have saved them in doing so.” Tesarus said.

“yes, then I betray my friends, and I would have to kill them.” Prowl cried, he was finally starting to break.

“yes, we would have given you more spine, we would have fought for freedom for the lower castes, we do not oppress the lower castes, they endured a lot, and were strong for it, those who are too weak are not worthy of our cause, and you have shown weakness, as did Cryoshot, I had thought he had the strength to give you the test of loyalty, to give you the test to see if your worthy of him by having you become a Decepticon for him, this is your fault, you doomed your conjunx and your young, and your self, the sparklings did not have to die, but you were weak, you convinced him to accept you for who you are loyal to, and thus proving his weakness as well, as such, you exposed a weak link in our ranks. So remember, the only one who caused your sparkmate and sparklings to die was you, not me, not Tarn, not Helex, not Vos, and not Kaon.

“No, please, no, this is not fair, I did not crush them under foot, you guys did, it was spark wrenching, please, this is not fair.” Prowl cried.

“No, your right, you did nut crush them, we did, but the cause of them being crushed was your fault, you did not defect, you caused them to die because you did not care enough to defect for your love.” Tesarus said.

“I....I...Oh Primus, no, its true, I killed them, I set the events in motion that murdered my conjunx and sparklings, and now I am going to die for them.” Prowl said, he groveled at Tesarus's peds, begging him to just get it over and done with, Prowl gave up, he knew that he would die, but he knew he would be reunited with his conjunx and his sparklings in the after spark.

“Please, just end it now, I submit to my punishment, its the least I could do to atone for my mistake that lead to my sparklings and my conjunx endura's death.” Prowl said, finally submitting to them.

“Now now, see? It wasn't so bad, you surrendered to your fate, but do not think that will spare you from a painful death, you will still suffer the same fate you would if you resisted.” Tesarus said.

Prowl submitted to him, he felt Tesarus's smaller arms picking him up and his grinder sprang to life, whirling blades primed and ready to grind Prowl in half. Prowl cried out in pain as his peds hit the grinder, energon and plating fragments went flying from his grinder. As more and more of Prowls body disappeared into the grinder. Now there is only half of him left, his gestation tank is ground in half, Prowl groaned pitifully as he bled energon blood profusely.

“hey, Helex, its your turn to have your fun with this fragger, in fact, he actually submitted to me and allowed me to do this to him like the Autobot weakling he is. I also lightened the load for you by reducing him to half the mech he once was, happy smelting.” Tesarus said with a wicked grin.

“Very nicely done Tess, Awww, you poor thing, you look cold, here, let me warm you up, you will not shiver and whimper from lack of cold my dear sweet Prowl.” Helex crooned in mock compassion as he opened his chest glass and stuffed him inside.

Suddenly Prowl was moaning loudly in pain, he felt sick, and now he was uncomfortably hot and will grow painfully so as the heat keeps going up, and up, and up, and up, reaching temperatures that could melt a mech slowly and painfully, he was crying and whimpering pitifully in Helex's smelter, he had no fight in him, all he could do is cry in pain as his plating began to melt, he consigned himself to think of his lost family and the love he had known as he suffered, he cried for Cryoshot and his little ones, he loved them so much, his final thoughts will be on his mate, he curled up as best as he could and began to focus on all thought of his lover and his family, he curled up at the bottom of the smelting tank.

“Well, I think this slaggers had enough of me, the poor bastards pitifully sobbing and whimpering for his family, I think this weakling needs a bit of electro shock therapy, its time for Kaon to have his fun, then Vos can give him some acupuncture treatment, then Tarn can finish the treatment plan with some gentle counseling to sooth his broken spark, then reunite him with his loved ones.” Helex said.

Helex opened the door and handed him off to Kaon, who turned into an electric chair and placed the electrode on his helm and began to electricute him, giving him painful, potentially lethal shocks to his brain module. He was crying out in pain, but he did not beg him to stop, he would not give them the satisfaction of begging, he took the pain and accepted his fate. After a few kliks and he stopped to call Vos over.

“Vos, you wanna play with our guest? He could play dress up, he wants to dress up as you, you even have a convenient Vos mask.” Kaon said.

/Oh yes, I want to play with Prowl, we will have great fun./ Vos said.

“Weeeeaaar myyyy faaaace?” Vos said in neocybex.

Vos unclipped his faceplate from his helm and pressed a small button that extended the drills and spikes from it, then he put it on Prowl, he shrieked bloody murder as he war it, he was now blind and in agony. Then he tore his face off an reset the spikes and put it back on his helm.

/Tarn, its your turn for the grand finale./ Vos said.

Tarn approached Prowl, the empyrion suite was playing, its hauntingly beautiful melody chilling Prowls energon, whatever is left of it

“Ah, Prowl, you poor soul, you had been a lot, you had endured the terror of the DJD, but you say, what is so special about their leader, out side of his poetry and his fine music and his double fusion canon, yes, its all impressive, but what makes me special? They say that I can talk people to death. Weaponized conversation they call it, by modulating my vocalizer and synchronizing it with your spark energies, by slowly lowering my voice, they say I can talk the spark into giving up.....” Tarn spoke as Prowl finally deactivated for good, his spark extinguished.

“Well, that's another successful hunt, lets bury these bodies in unmarked graves and head back, the sparklings will want to see their creators again.” Tarn said.

The DJD set to work in burying the traitors, then returned to the Peaceful Tyranny to spend time with the sparklings.

“Nickle, we are back.” Tarn called to the feisty medic.

“Tarn! Helex! Tesarus! Vos! Kaon! med bay! Now!” Nickle shouted from the med bay.

“Aww, we never got our plating punctured this time, there is no reason to worry about a post mission check up.” Tesarus complained.

“Tess, quit your whining and come down here, its cold out there and I want to make sure you boys are ok as far as cold damage goes.

Vos began to shiver and cried out as he collapsed, Tarn realized that Vos had been trying to be tough and ignore his own chilled systems and suffered cold damage.

“Oh by the pit, your freezing, you poor dearspark, just come here, I will get you to the med bay.” Tarn said as he picked up Vos and brought him to the med bay.

“Nickle, Vos just started shivering, cried out in pain then collapsed, he ignored his own frozen circuits.” Tarn said as he held Vos close to his frame and slowly stroked over him, trying to massage his chilled frame to slowly warm it as much as he could.

“Vos! Oh by the antispark, you poor dear, what were you thinking, you should have warned him that you were approaching the danger zone as far as your core temperature.” Nickle said.

Nickle placed a heated thermal tarp over his frigid frame, helping Vos feel nice and warm. Vos snuggled in and began to purr his engines, Tarn laid next to him and began to stroke over him, which caused Vos to coo softly, he knew he was in big trouble, this was twice he was insubordinate towards his mate, first he nearly blew the mission and almost getting himself hurt badly, and second, he did not inform Tarn that he was getting very cold, he was stoked for the hunt.

/I am very sorry Tarn, this is twice I was bad, I will submit to whatever you do to me, it will hurt, I know, just make sure the sparklings do not hear it./ Vos said as he nuzzled his mate's frame gently.

“I know, and you are right, you will submit, and you will accept whatever I give you, but I will not harm you right now, just rest for now, rest and get better so that you can be strong enough to endure what I do to you, I will more than likely have Helex give you a few breems in helex's smelter, do not worry, he will keep it at a survivable temperature, but one that is most uncomfortable and torturous. Right Helex?” Tarn said.

“Yes, I do apologize in advance for this little buddy, but its not my fault, and I'm certainly not wanting to hurt you, but I must, its a punishment.” Helex said as he petted over Vos's frame

/I do not look forwards to this, but I understand and accept what needs to be done./ Vos said as he cuddled his mate lovingly.

Chapter 5: Punishment and Forgiveness.

“Vos, I love you, I love you a lot, and for now, you need to rest and warm up, and I am willing to cuddle you while this soft, warm, fuzzy heated thermal tarp warms your frame, but once your better, you will be kept for a few breems inside of Helex as he heats his elements up, its painful, I know, and I will remain close by, and will send soothing EM pulses to your spark to let it be known that I love you still.” Tarn said, his voice was soft and loving.

/I love you too, and I know, and I appreciate your being there with me, to support me and provide some comfort for me as I roast slowly inside of Helex's smelting tank./ Vos said while he snuggled into Tarns frame.

Tarn stroked over Vos's frame, he snuggled and held him lovingly, he knew he was scared, and he knew he was in need of affection.

“Its ok dearspark, its ok, I am here for you right now, and I will give you the full extent of my love to you, you will feel warmth, affection, and so much cuddles and caresses along your tender frame.” Tarn whispered into Vos's audial.

/thank you love, its all I really wanted right now./ Vos cooed softly as Tarn softly caressed over his frame with his warm servos.

Vos and Tarn snuggled for breems, Nickle looked over the other DJD members, giving each a clean bill of health, save for Vos, who she knows is hypothermic. Six breems later, Vos was finally warm enough and healthy enough to suffer the consequences.

/Vos, its time to wake up, Nickle gave you a clean bill of health and now its time for you to face you punishment./ Tarn told Vos in Primal Vernacular.

/Awww, I really do not want to, this is so warm and comfortable./ Vos complained.

/Vos, please, stop this complaining, you told me you would submit, and now you rebelling, you know better than to lie to me./ Tarn growled in Primal.

/Ok, ok, I will get going and find Helex./ Vos grumbled grumply.

Tarn picked him up by the barral, something that causes him pain and lifted him up to his face.

/You are to not give me that kind of attitude, so be very careful Vos, your trying my patience, it seems I had been too gentle and soft on you./ Tarn said.  
Tarn gave a few hard slaps, causing some blood curdling shrieks of pain as pain shoots through his frame and his frame and the connectors that attached his barrel to his back was burning with agonizing pain that seared through his back, Tarn carried Vos to Helex by the barrel, causing him to whimper and cry in pain, Tarn then found Helex and he felt sorry for Vos.

“What the pit Tarn, that is not how you carry a gunformer, that is cruel.” Helex said.

“He did not submit, he was giving me a bad attitude when I woke him up for his punishment. He whined and complained about not wanting to, even after he said he would go though with it, now open your tank for me.” Tarn growled.

Helex opened it and Tarn tossed him in, he cried out as he hit the back of his companions smelting tank and the door closed, then left, he was going to be there for him, but after that display of defiance, he was going to give him no such luxery.

::Sorry little buddy, I have to do this, I will not go easy on you, but remember, I do not want to do this to you, I will remain by your side.:: Helex commed Vos.

::that hurt....I thought he loved me, but he said he was being too soft on me, I think he is going to stop being so loving..... its awful, I ruined something nice by being bad.:: Vos said.

The temperature began to steadily rose inside the tank, Vos was panicking, within moments, the temperature was already high and he was in agony, he was going to be here for six breems, which is was torturous, after the first breem his fans were working at maximum capacity, and yet it did nothing to cool him off, he cried out, he did not see Tarn anymore, he cried for Tarn.

/Tarn, please, why are you not there, oh no....I ruined it, I made him go away so I would suffer alone./ Vos cried softly for his mate.

Three Breems later, Helex was worried about him, he could not risk lowering the temperature, but he could speak to him, Vos was in agony, he needed someone to offer what little affection he could give.

::hey Vos, its me Helex, I am sorry I had to do this, be brave little buddy, be brave, its been four breems, two more breems and it will be over.:: Helex said, he offered some soothing EM waves, soothing him using his EM waves to sooth his spark of any sparkbreak.

::I know Helex, but the fact is, I am scared, I am sorry Helex, I am worried he might kill our sparklings, as a means of torturing me further....Oh pit no, I hope not, I love him, I love our younglings, but he could not consider it, I hope he does not consider it, he might think that they are making me too soft and weak and decide to eliminate the source of my weakness.....:: Vos wailed over his comlink.

::Woah, woah, easy, I know he would not do that, he loves his sparklings too, and he could not possibly do that.:: Helex said, his EM field gently caressing his spark gently.

Tarn was with the sparklings, he snuggled them close, he felt bad, he had to wait till six breems was over, but it was the longest six breems he had to wait.

“Ohh, this is painful, I know you could feel your carrier in pain, but its for his own good, he was being reckless, and I do intend on giving him lots of love once he has his coolant bath to sooth his pain. But it still hurts to not be there for him after I had said I would be there for him.” Tarn said while hugging Nightscopes tiny frame close to him, she was sniffling and fussing, he knew she sensed her carriers pain, he stroked her gently, giving her love and affection.

Two more breems passed and Tarn came and saw Vos laying at the bottom of Helex's smelter, he was not moving either.

“Oh Vos, he isn't moving, Helex, its time to let him out, I want to see if he is ok.” Tarn said as he scooped up Vos into his arms, he was burning hot, and was not moving, Vos was motionless, he feared he was dead.

“Oh no Vos! I am sorry, it was too long, please Vos, wake up, oh frag, I gotta get Nickle to see if he lives still.” Tarn said.

Tarn ran to Nickles med bay and started begging her to save him.

“Nickle, please help Vos, I think I may have killed him, or came close to killing him, but he is not responding to me or anything.....” Tarn said in a panic.

“Tarn, you glitchhelm, how long was he in the hot box for?” Nickle snapped.

“Six breems.” Tarn said in a small voice.

“Six breems! That is too long, its no wonder he is in such a condition, I would not be surprised if he is dead!” Nickle shrieked as she took the small mech into her servos and carried him to a berth.

Nickle ran some scans, turns out there was a very weak sparkbeat, he was very close to permanent deactivation.

“Good news is, he is alive, bad news is, his spark is about the size of a pin prick, I will need to pour coolant on to him to cool him off, and then infuse him with some more energon. If that is not enough, I will need Kaon in here to resuscitate his spark.” Nickle said as she began to work on stabilizing Vos.

Tarn stayed close to Vos, once his frame was cooled enough, he caressed Vos's servo gently, letting his EM fields wash over Vos lovingly, caressing his own EM field soothingly to comfort him. Kaon came in the room, and as Vos finished his infusion, he remained unresponsive, Kaon gave Vos a good zap, which jumpstarted his spark again, Vos cried out in desperation and need, he was crying in pain and in need of love and affection.

“Oh Vos, its ok, your safe now, I am so sorry for having you in there for that long, you almost died, it was Kaon and Nickle that saved you, you deserve better than this, so please, please, forgive me, I forgave you already, you deserve my forgiveness.” Tarn said as he held Vos close.

/Eeeeaaaaaugh! It hurts, it hurts so much! Please, it hurts so badly./ Vos screamed in pain.

“I know Vos, I know it hurts, I am sorry, please forgive me....” Tarn cried.

/Tarn, I forgive you, but the sparklings, please tell me that I am only being paranoid about you killing them..../ Vos cried.

“Yes, your being paranoid, I spent the whole time cuddling them, trying to sooth my spark and keep myself from running too soon to let you out, but now if you want my opinion? I think I should have ran to rescue you from my own punishment....” Tarn said while nuzzling him.

/Oh Tarn, I am glad that I was only worrying over something silly and foolish./ Vos cooed.

“yes, you were being silly, but I am glad you that you do worry about them, it shows you are a good carrier, you were strong enough to survive such a cruel punishment, I will not do that to you for so long ever again. “Tarn said while stroking his helm gently.

/Thank you Tarn, I appreciate that, I am sorry for being an aft towards you./ Vos said while nuzzling his servo gently as Tarn stroked over him.

“You are welcome, its ok, I love you so much Vos and I was cruel, too cruel. Here, I will put some soothing oils on the joining pins around your barrel attachment.” Tarn said lovingly as he began to oil those attachment pins, gently stroking the oil into those tender, sore, inflamed nodes and circuits around his barral, Vos whined softly as Tarn massaged the oil there.

/Oh Tarn, that feels divine, it feels so heavenly as you oil those strained pins./ Vos moaned under those soothing, oiled touches.

“Mmmm, you really look sweet as you moan and wriggled under my gentle touch, I love you Vos.” Tarn cooed as he continued this.

Vos wriggled and loved every inch of Tarns oil rub, he began to rub him lovingly all over his frame, causing Vos to mewl softly. Tarn gave soft, passionate kisses over his frame, giving him all the love in his spark, he had earned it. Later on that evening, Vos was considered well enough to allow Vos to sleep in their shared quarters. Vos snuggled into him, and the sparklings crawled all over him lovingly, chirping and nuzzling him softly, showing Vos he is surrounded by those who loved him.

 

To be continued in the Part 2.


End file.
